


Another day in paradise

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers, Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood, Crossover, M/M, World War II, uchronie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: 1944, Hollande. Guillaume est sergent, il se retrouve coincé en territoire ennemi.Sa rencontre avec Aurélien, jeune infirmier, le marquera à jamais.





	Another day in paradise

_Septembre 1944 -_ _Nuenen_ _, Hollande._

Il paraîtrait que Vincent Van Gogh a vu le jour à Nuenen. C'est ce petit con de Le Carpentier, un étudiant en il-ne-sait-plus-quoi se la ramenant toujours avec sa science, qui a saoulé tout son peloton à ce propos en traversant la campagne hollandaise. Guillaume n'en a strictement rien à foutre de Van Gogh mais c'est étrangement à lui qu'il pense alors qu'il est tapi dans une grange abandonnée et qu'il attend patiemment que les schleus quittent la zone.

Le 2e bataillon du 506e s'est fait dérouiller en arrivant en territoire occupé. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Guillaume en a eu le pressentiment quelques jours plus tôt lorsque le colonel a rassemblé les gradés et les sous-officiers des trois sections de la compagnie.

« Opération Market Garden », a-t-il annoncé d'un air grave. « Les Allemands ont pris Eindhoven, il faut nettoyer la zone et dégager le passage pour les Alliés. Messieurs, vous serez auprès de vos femmes et de vos enfants à Noël, la guerre se termine bientôt ! »

Guillaume étouffe un ricanement dépité en y repensant. La guerre est  _loin_  d'être terminée. Preuve en est aujourd'hui, puisque ces connards de schleus ont mis une sacrée branlée au 2e bataillon.  _Bordel_ , à quoi pensait le colonel Sink en les envoyant à Nuenen avec des sections remplies de remplaçants ?! Des gamins d'à peine 18 ans qui sortent tout juste des camps d'entraînement de l'armée et qui n'ont pas vu la guerre dès son commencement. Des gosses apeurés qui n'ont pas débarqué en Normandie, ne se sont pas battus pour libérer Carentan, n'ont pas vu la mort dans les yeux de leurs frères d'armes ni ne se sont fait tirer dessus par des Panzers.

À quoi pensait Sink, à quoi pensaient les foutus généraux,  _putain de bordel de merde_?

Guillaume serre les dents en réprimant un grognement de douleur. Dans la pénombre de sa cachette, il perçoit des traînées de sang tout autour de lui.  _Merde_ , il faut vraiment qu'il se soigne d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il s'accroupit subitement, se cramponne à son M1 et retient son souffle lorsque des soldats allemands traversent la cour de la grange au pas de course. Des éclats de voix lui parviennent. Il ne comprend pas ce que les hommes dehors se racontent, du moins juste «  _schnell_ » parce que ce petit con de Le Carpentier le disait tout le temps à Brécourt pour faire avancer les prisonniers de guerre.

Guillaume en vient presque à regretter son absence, d'ailleurs. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à sortir de cette foutue grange sans se faire repérer.

À l'heure qu'il est, c'est-à-dire tard dans la nuit vu la position de la lune, sa compagnie doit déjà être en train de rassembler ses sections et de battre en retraite plus loin au Sud. Les gars doivent sans doute le croire mort. Dans quelle merde s'est-il mis, encore ?

Il a l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'il guette le moment propice pour se tirer d'ici. À tel point que ses articulations commencent à le faire souffrir et qu'il se sent fébrile. Au moins, le sang a arrêté de couler. Foutu éclat d'obus qui a failli lui arracher l'épaule. Foutue guerre. Foutue vie.

Tout à coup, il perçoit du mouvement vers la porte arrière de la grange. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il planque son M1 derrière une botte de foin et récupère son poignard au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur un garçon d'à peu près son âge. Guillaume soupire intérieurement. Il ne porte pas d'uniforme. Il suppose donc qu'il n'est pas armé ou qu'il ne se défendra pas aussi bien qu'un soldat.

Le garçon est visiblement venu chercher quelque chose mais Guillaume ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Rapide et silencieux comme on le lui a appris, il sort de l'ombre et saisit le garçon par le cou d'une main et enfonce la lame de son poignard de l'autre près de sa jugulaire, juste assez pour qu'il la sente sans le faire saigner.

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive, le jeune homme écarquille les yeux, pris d'une vague de panique. Guillaume le dissuade du regard de faire un geste ou de signaler leurs positions aux Allemands sous peine de mort. Le garçon secoue doucement la tête, comme pour l'implorer de ne pas lui faire de mal, levant lentement les mains en signe de reddition.

Guillaume n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'assurer qu'ils se sont bien compris. Des soldats s'approchent de la grange et un blindé passe tout près, faisant trembler les murs en bois. Sans attendre, Guillaume attrape le garçon par le col et le pousse en avant pour qu'il s'abaisse derrière une meule de foin. Il lui jette un dernier regard et récupère son fusil, qu'il met en joue en visant une des fenêtres de la grange.

Son cœur bat la chamade. D'une seconde à l'autre, le garçon peut se mettre à crier et signer son arrêt de mort. Guillaume sent la sueur dévaler ses tempes et son dos mais il est mort de froid malgré tout. Ses muscles le font souffrir, il a faim, il est épuisé. Pourtant, il ne cède pas à la panique. Son index est calmement posé sur la gâchette de son M1, sa respiration se régule peu à peu, son corps tout entier se tient prêt comme il ne l'a jamais été. Guillaume ne pensait pas avoir un instinct de survie aussi développé avant d'être enrôlé dans l'armée. Grâce à ça, il a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir vivant, ce soir.

Il est concentré sur les ombres mouvantes que les rayons de lune et la lumière des feux de joie projettent sur la grange ; il ne lui reste qu'une cartouche dans son chargeur. Une seule chance de s'en tirer. À bout portant, il peut atteindre trois soldats d'un coup s'il vise bien. Une seule chance d'espérer pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour Noël...

Mais, au bout d'un très long moment, les schleus tracent leur route et ne s'arrêtent pas. Si une entité divine existe quelque part, ses remerciements silencieux lui sont adressés.

Une main se pose délicatement sur son épaule et Guillaume sursaute. Il fait immédiatement volteface et saisit brutalement le garçon par le cou. Il l'avait presque oublié.

Ce dernier le regarde, paniqué, les mains levées et les larmes aux yeux à cause du manque d'air. L'innocence et la fragilité qui émanent de tout son être sont déroutantes. Voilà des mois que Guillaume est confronté aux pires horreurs. Ce garçon inconnu est aux antipodes de ce qui est devenu son quotidien depuis des mois. Troublé, il desserre lentement sa prise. Le garçon se recule un peu sans faire de gestes brusques et se masse le cou. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les siens, son regard est profond, beaucoup trop profond pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Et puis Guillaume se rappelle qu'il a sans doute le même âge que lui. Est-ce que lui aussi a été témoin de toutes les horreurs de la guerre ?

-  _A-_ _Amerikaans_  ? bredouille-t-il à voix basse en pointant Guillaume du doigt, qui est surpris d'entendre sa voix, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit muet. Après tout, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont tous les deux coincés dans cette grange. Et le garçon n'a même pas tenté de crier une seule fois.

Il pointe du doigt l'aigle de la 101e Division aéroportée que porte Guillaume sur son uniforme.

\- Ouais. Enfin  _non_ , se surprend-il à répondre. Pas vraiment  _amerikaans_.

\- Français ?

\- Tu parles français ?

Le garçon acquiesce. Et cette fois, il pointe du doigt son épaule blessée.

\- Je peux ?

Guillaume fronce les sourcils. Il peut  _quoi_ , au juste ? Enfoncer ses doigts dans sa plaie ouverte jusqu'à ce que l'éclat d'obus planté dans sa chair charcute son muscle et le vide de son sang ? Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, le garçon s'assoit à genoux près de lui et évalue rapidement les dégâts d'un œil connaisseur.

\- Je peux le retirer et nettoyer cette blessure, ça soulagera un peu la douleur, Sergent, murmure-t-il d'une voix tellement douce et proche de Guillaume que ce dernier frissonne brièvement. Le mot  _douceur_  ne fait plus partie de son vocabulaire depuis qu'il a débarqué en Normandie. Il se souvient de la fois où une infirmière avait dû le recoudre rapidement après qu'il se soit pris une balle dans le mollet, qui heureusement l'avait juste égratigné. Un vrai carnage. Aucune douceur.

Il hausse un sourcil suspicieux en entendant le garçon le nommer par son grade, et se tourne légèrement vers lui. S'il arrive aussi bien à déchiffrer les insignes sur son uniforme, il n'est peut-être pas si innocent qu'il en a l'air...

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Aurélien. J'ai servi en France, j'étais infirmier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici au milieu de tous ces schleus ?

\- Mes grands-parents vivaient à Nuenen, je suis venu ici après avoir été...  _remercié..._  en 42.

\- On t'a viré de l'armée ? Pourquoi ? s'étonne Guillaume.

\- Restez tranquille, Sergent, élude-t-il en le forçant doucement à se tourner pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur sa blessure. Il me faudrait votre couteau pour extraire le morceau de métal... Je peux pas faire autrement, j'ai rien sur moi, déplore-t-il avec une sincérité déconcertante, toujours en chuchotant.

Aurélien tend une main vers Guillaume, attendant qu'il lui donne une lame qu'il pourrait à loisir enfoncer dans sa gorge.  _Bordel_ , ce type a aussi fait la guerre, à quel moment il pensait qu'un soldat allait lui donner de son plein gré son propre couteau ?! Guillaume se demande si ce n'est pas un indice quant au fait que l'armée se soit débarrassée de ce garçon alors qu'on manque cruellement d'infirmiers et de médecins sur le front.

Mais Aurélien ne semble pas du tout voir les choses de la même façon. Il attend que son patient incongru obtempère comme si tout était normal. Et pour une raison obscure, Guillaume finit par lui tendre son couteau.

\- Je... Je risque de vous faire mal, murmure Aurélien d'une petite voix désolée qui bouleverse tout à coup Guillaume. Le jeune homme semble si gentil, il est presque comme un ange tombé du ciel au milieu de ce chaos de flammes et de mort.

\- Vas-y, j'ai l'habitude, répond le sergent en serrant tout de même les dents et ses poings. Il prend une grande inspiration et ferme très fort les yeux lorsqu'il sent la lame froide de son couteau inciser légèrement la blessure. Une vague fébrile l'assaille. Il est parcouru de sueurs froides et son cœur s'emballe. La douleur le fait grogner tandis qu'Aurélien essaie de retirer le plus rapidement possible l'éclat de sa plaie à vif. Des taches noires apparaissent et dansent devant lui, le manque de sommeil et de nourriture est en train de l'achever. Aurélien doit le sentir, parce qu'il s'affale un peu contre lui et sa respiration se saccade.

\- Tout va bien, Sergent, c'est presque fini... Gardez les yeux ouverts...

\- J-je...

\- Vous vous appelez comment ? Parlez-moi de vous.

Guillaume secoue la tête et passe une main tremblante sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur. Il se concentre sur sa propre respiration et se force à ouvrir les yeux même si tout se met à tourner autour de lui.

\- G-Guillaume... J'm'appelle Guillaume, souffle-t-il. Je suis Sergent de la troisième section de la 2e compagnie du 2e bataillon, 506e Régiment d'infanterie parachutée de la 101e Division aéroportée... récite-t-il machinalement avant de siffler de douleur en sentant l'éclat d'obus déchirer un peu plus sa chair.

Il a besoin de boire quelque chose. De très fort.  _Tout de suite_.

Aurélien stoppe tout mouvement et pose une main qui se veut apaisante en bas de son dos.

\- C'est comment, de sauter dans le vide depuis un avion de combat ? demande-t-il doucement pour lui faire penser à tout sauf au fait qu'il a la moitié de son index et un bout de la lame enfoncés dans sa blessure suintante.

\- C'est... une sensation  _incroyable_... terrifiante et grisante à la fois... Et...  _hm_ _merde !_

\- Désolé, s'excuse immédiatement Aurélien en faisant une nouvelle pause. J'ai presque terminé, tenez bon.

\- Je... me sens pas très...

À cet instant, un vertige plus violent que les autres le prend. Il essaie de se redresser parce qu'il ne compte pas  _s'évanouir_  comme un bleu ou pire, comme une demoiselle en détresse devant ce garçon. Mais le malaise ne passe pas et Guillaume plonge malgré lui dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il reprend connaissance en papillonnant des yeux, il a l'impression qu'une éternité est passée. Ou peut-être juste une seconde. Il grimace en sentant immédiatement son épaule le lancer et met quelques secondes à se souvenir d'où il se trouve. Son regard croise celui du garçon qu'il a pris plus ou moins en otage un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

Sa tête repose sur les genoux d'Aurélien, qui passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui prodigue des caresses apaisantes. Guillaume a l'étrange impression d'être dans un rêve. Aurélien lui offre un petit sourire rassurant et c'est ce qui le réveille complètement. Il se redresse à la volée, beaucoup trop vite puisque les vertiges reprennent et que son épaule, maintenant pansée de bandes de gaze, le lance atrocement.

\- Doucement Sergent, je vous tiens, murmure Aurélien en le retenant contre lui.

\- J'étais inconscient pendant combien de temps ?

\- Quelques minutes. Tout va bien. Tenez, j'ai trouvé ça dans la poche de votre vareuse, vous devriez manger un peu.

Aurélien lui tend une barre de chocolat Hershey. Guillaume revoit Claude, son frère d'armes depuis le début de cette foutue guerre, la lui glisser dans sa vareuse en faisant un commentaire salace à propos des belles jambes de Marlène Dietrich. Ce qui n'avait sur le moment aucun rapport. Mais c'est Claude ; Guillaume a cessé depuis longtemps de chercher à le comprendre.

Il remercie Aurélien d'un signe de tête en récupérant la barre de chocolat et essaie de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. La promiscuité avec les autres soldats est une chose, celle avec un inconnu aux yeux aussi pénétrants en est une autre.

Guillaume profite de ce moment pour tendre l'oreille. Dehors, les soldats finissent de mettre le feu aux véhicules blindés alliés laissés sur place.  _Ces putains de_ _schleus_ _ne se reposent jamais ?!_  pense très fort Guillaume, qui commence à perdre patience d'être ainsi coincé au fond d'une grange en plein milieu de la Hollande.

\- Pourquoi tu restes ici ? demande-t-il soudain à Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils. Si on te voit avec moi, on te prendra pour un résistant et tu te feras fusiller.

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez pris en otage, Sergent, sourit l'ancien infirmier. La grange est cernée par les boches. Si on me voit sortir d'ici maintenant, ils vont trouver ça louche et venir la fouiller. Ils ont prévu de quitter Nuenen avant l'aube, donc en attendant, je vous tiens compagnie et je m'assure que vous ne tourniez pas encore de l'œil.

Son sourire enfantin s'élargit et Guillaume hausse les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il est en train de se foutre de sa gueule ?

Oui.  _Définitivement_.

\- Tu marques un point. Mais puisque tu n'es pas un soldat sous mes ordres, oublie toutes ces pirouettes hiérarchiques et appelle-moi juste Guillaume. Tu dois pas être plus âgé que moi alors tutoie-moi.

\- D'accord,  _Guillaume_.

Les deux hommes échangent un sourire complice, comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis. C'est étrange comme sensation. Guillaume se sent à l'aise aux côtés de cet inconnu qui est en train de lui sauver la vie aussi naturellement que s'il allait acheter du pain.

Si Aurélien avait fait partie du corps de santé de la 101e, Guillaume était certain qu'ils seraient devenus amis. C'est un garçon qui semble avenant et gentil. Guillaume décide qu'il l'aime bien, même s'il ne se connaissent pas. Après tout, quoi de plus intime que de trifouiller avec ses doigts l'intérieur d'une plaie ouverte à la recherche d'un bout de métal, sans même un peu de morphine pour apaiser la douleur ? Ce genre d'expériences resserre immédiatement les liens.

Guillaume a récupéré son M1 Garand et monte la garde sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter de petits coups d'œil à Aurélien qui patiente sagement dans un coin.

Il s'autorise à détailler un peu mieux son visage malgré la pénombre et il aime bien ce qu'il voit. Mais pour l'heure, il refuse de se poser trop de questions à ce propos. Il prend juste conscience de la pleine mesure de cet adage qui résonne parfois dans les têtes des soldats : ce qui se passe dans les tranchées, reste dans les tranchées.

\- Aurélien... ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi l'armée t'a renvoyé ? Tu sembles être un bon infirmier.

Le garçon ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Guillaume remarque la soudaine crispation de ses muscles. Son regard se fait fuyant et il baisse la tête, cherchant ses mots.

\- T'as déserté ? hasarde le sergent, de plus en plus curieux.

Aurélien secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ils t'ont pris en train de voler les dents en or sur des cadavres ?

\- Non ! Quelle horreur... souffle le garçon, horrifié. Ils n'avaient juste plus besoin de moi.

\- Plus  _besoin_  d'un infirmier ? Je te crois pas. On a tout juste quatre infirmiers pour une centaine d'hommes... Et même pas de chirurgien. Vous êtes les éléments les plus importants d'un régiment !

Guillaume se tempère pour éviter d'attirer les schleus. Il gratifie Aurélien d'une moue désolée parce qu'il voit bien qu'il est en train de le brusquer.

\- Écoute, c'est pas important... J'ai fini mon service en 42, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Aurélien se renfrogne et lui tourne le dos. Guillaume essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire pour s'excuser d'avoir insisté mais rien ne vient. Sa curiosité maladive le pousse à réfléchir à tout un tas de situations qui mènerait l'armée à se séparer prématurément d'un infirmier... La lumière se fait au bout d'un certain temps mais Guillaume n'ose pas aborder de nouveau le sujet. Parce que s'il a vu juste c'est...  _délicat_.

La lune entame doucement sa descente dans le ciel étoilé lorsqu'il commence à piquer du nez. Ses yeux se ferment dangereusement. Il se secoue un peu, s'étire. Aurélien s'est assoupi depuis un moment maintenant. Les soldats allemands sont de moins en moins nombreux dans Nuenen et un calme étrange, cerné par la mort, rend l'atmosphère un poil lugubre.

Guillaume rêve d'une douche brûlante, du confort d'un vrai lit, d'un vrai repas chaud. Il passe une main sur son visage en partie couvert de terre, dans ses cheveux en bataille et dans sa barbe de trois jours qui lui coûtera probablement un avertissement de la part de son chef de section s'il s'en tire et retrouve sa compagnie.

Il jette un énième coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie de son nouvel ami qui l'intrigue autant lorsque des bruits de pas retentissent près de la porte arrière de la grange. Des voix percent l'obscurité. Guillaume récupère son M1 d'une main et secoue l'épaule d'Aurélien de l'autre, qui se réveille en sursaut.

Avant qu'il ne demande ce qu'il se passe, Guillaume lui intime de se taire et effectue des gestes rapides avec sa main libre ; un code qu'on apprend à tous les soldats dès les premiers jours au camp d'entraînement. Aurélien semble s'en souvenir puisqu'il acquiesce et se déplace en silence derrière Guillaume au moment où un soldat entre dans la grange.

_-_ _Hallo_ _?..._ _Ist_ _jemand_ _da?_

Guillaume sent Aurélien se presser contre son dos. Son souffle lui chatouille la nuque. Il se déplace à pas de loup, entraînant Aurélien avec lui jusqu'à lui ordonner silencieusement de rester où il est. À cet instant, le soldat passe tout près d'eux mais ne les voit pas. Il leur tourne le dos et demande une nouvelle fois s'il y a quelqu'un.

Guillaume n'attend plus. Il se jette sur lui et utilise le canon de son fusil pour l'immobiliser contre lui, ce qui lui permet en même temps de presser fort l'acier contre sa gorge et l'empêcher de signaler leur position. Le soldat ne met pas plus d'une seconde à comprendre qu'il est en train de se faire attaquer, il lui donne un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac et les deux hommes luttent avec force pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Un ange gardien veille très certainement sur Guillaume puisqu'à cet instant, le bruit assourdissant des moteurs d'avions militaires qui survolent la zone les assourdissent. Il pousse l'Allemand en avant, qui se retourne et tente de l'attaquer, baïonnette au fusil. Guillaume parvient à lui faire lâcher son arme mais perd la sienne dans la foulée. Avec la force du désespoir, il se jette de nouveau sur le soldat et lui assène un crochet du droit et un coup de genou dans le ventre. Son adversaire lui rend immédiatement les coups et parvient à lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Alors que l'Allemand tente d'étrangler Guillaume, Aurélien choisit ce moment pour intervenir. Il se jette sur son dos et essaie de l'immobiliser tandis que Guillaume crache ses poumons et tente de reprendre contenance. L'Allemand est coriace. Très vite, il prend le dessus sur Aurélien et le roue de coups. Au-dessus d'eux, le passage des avions couvre toujours leur rixe féroce. Guillaume réussit à se redresser. Il récupère son couteau qu'il cherche un instant à tâtons et s'élance vers les deux autres.

\- Hé connard ! s'écrie-t-il pour faire se retourner le soldat, qui relâche Aurélien et fait volteface vers lui.

Guillaume ne lui laisse pas le temps de réaliser. Sa lame s'enfonce profondément dans sa cage thoracique et le sergent sent même les os craquer. L'homme émet un grognement guttural. Une seconde plus tard, il est allongé ventre contre terre sur le sol de la grange, mort.

Guillaume lâche son couteau plein de sang et tombe à genoux auprès d'Aurélien. Ce dernier semble légèrement étourdi par les coups qu'il s'est pris mais il ne saigne visiblement nulle part.

\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. C'est maintenant ou jamais, les avions couvriront nos pas, déclare Guillaume avec empressement.

\- Il fait encore trop sombre...

\- Tant pis. Je longerai la tranchée qui borde le village. Si les Schleus s'aperçoivent qu'il manque l'un d'entre eux et qu'il te retrouvent dans les parages, ils vont te tomber dessus, Aurélien. Tu dois partir le plus loin possible d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent Nuenen.

Sa main poisseuse de sang tient Aurélien par la nuque comme pour l'empêcher de détourner le regard du sien. Ils sont proches. Beaucoup trop proches. Guillaume s'en fiche. L'adrénaline lui a donné un coup de fouet, il faut à tout prix qu'ils quittent cet endroit.  _Maintenant_.

\- Dis-moi que tu sais où te cacher, implore-t-il alors qu'il l'aide à se relever sans jamais retirer la main de sa nuque.

Dans la manœuvre, il l'entraîne rapidement vers l'entrée arrière de la grange. Les moteurs des avions commencent déjà à s'éloigner, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Je sais où me cacher, confirme Aurélien.

Sa main, qu'il sent légèrement tremblante, entoure son poignet comme s'il cherchait à s'amarrer, à ne pas céder à la panique de l'instant. Tout va trop vite.

C'est le moment. Guillaume et Aurélien, deux inconnus perdus au milieu d'un champ de ruines cerné par l'ennemi, vont se quitter. Deux inconnus qui se sont mutuellement sauvé la vie se séparent, et déjà les regrets se lisent dans leurs yeux qui ne se lâchent plus. Le cœur de Guillaume s'accélère, il se rapproche d'Aurélien, leurs torses se touchent presque et leurs souffles se mêlent.

Il aurait tellement de choses à lui dire. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps. Guillaume ne comprend même pas toutes ces sensations qui l'assaillent et lui donnent de nouveau le vertige. Il prend une inspiration, bloque ses pensées et fond sur les lèvres du garçon. Aurélien a un mouvement de recul, surpris, mais se laisse très vite entraîner dans le ballet des langues qui se rencontrent.

Ses doigts se referment sur la vareuse de Guillaume et il le tire un peu plus vers lui, avalant un gémissement de sa part, de douleur et d'autre chose. Guillaume, lui, ne cesse d'embrasser ses lèvres avec empressement et son cœur se serre parce que ces baisers ont le goût d'adieux et ce n'est pas  _normal_. Il ne veut pas dire au revoir à quelque chose qui n'a pas encore existé entre eux.

À bout de souffle, pourtant, les lèvres d'Aurélien quittent les siennes. Front contre front, ils reprennent tous deux leur respiration, étourdis par ce désir violent qui les a percutés de plein fouet.

\- Écris-moi, Aurélien, lâche soudain Guillaume en le tirant vers la sortie. Quand tu seras en sécurité loin des schleus, écris-moi.

\- Et toi, ne meurs pas, sourit le jeune homme en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants.

\- Je vais essayer.

Guillaume se glisse à l'extérieur, vérifie qu'aucun soldat ne se planque aux alentours et indique à Aurélien qu'il peut sortir.

\- Je connais même pas ton nom complet...

\- Tranchant. Guillaume Tranchant. 101e Division aéroportée. Souviens-toi.

Guillaume s'apprête à lui tourner le dos pour fuir par les tranchées mais il s'avance une dernière fois vers Aurélien, l'attrape par la taille et l'embrasse une dernière fois.

\- Merci, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Une seconde plus tard, Aurélien est seul. Il aperçoit brièvement la silhouette du soldat disparaître dans la nuit noire.

Il n'oubliera jamais ce nom ; encore moins cette rencontre fortuite en pleine guerre ; ni la première fois qu'il est tombé amoureux. Il ne regrettera jamais de devoir porter ce putain de triangle rose sur la poitrine.

Jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon 8 mai, les amis ! haha
> 
> J'ai complètement craqué avec ce crossover improbable. Band of Brothers me manque tellement que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était peut-être un peu étrange de mettre les Casseurs dans un univers pareil, mais j'ai beaucoup trop kiffé écrire ce texte.
> 
> Evidemment, c'est complètement uchronique mais les faits et certains noms sont réels. Ce texte est très largement inspiré de l'épisode 4 de Band of Brothers =)
> 
> A plus pour un prochain texte bizarre ! haha (non promis, ça ne sera pas un UA)


End file.
